


Meet ups and Markets

by Paladin_Willa



Series: The adventures of Matt, Lance, and Allura [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Latte - Freeform, M/M, Mallura, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, allurance, and meet cool aliens, creepy alien, immediately follows Training Deck Fiasco, lance just wanted to clean up in peace, mallurance, meeting aliens, not this, stalker alien?, the others appear but not for long, they just want some peace, they protective of lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 07:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12907299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladin_Willa/pseuds/Paladin_Willa
Summary: After finally getting enough rest, Lance and the others go down to a newly liberated planet for supplies. While down there, aliens come and thank Lance even though he wasn't part of the battle but he still talks to them. One alien comes up but doesn't seem to understand some Earth culture. or, Prompt from friend: "MALLURANCE MATT AND ALLURA BEING POSSESIVE OF LANCE WHEN THIS ALIEN AINT GETTING THE HINT HE TAKEN"





	Meet ups and Markets

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I was given this prompt by a fellow mallurance shipper on one of the discord servers I’m on. I hope you enjoy this! Remember, you can ask me anything through the comments or through  
> Tumblr: paladinwilla  
> Twitter: @paladinwilla

Lance opened his crusted eyes and looked around groggily. Over to the side, he saw Allura and Matt whispering angrily to each other and made out faint sentences. “ _ He’s still out. You seriously didn't get it that humans need longer than two-minute breaks!? _ ” Matt demanded and Allura looked down shamefully.

“ _ I did not. I knew they were weaker, but I didn’t realize that they didn’t need breaks. I’m sorry _ ,” Allura said. A groan escaped Lance’s lips as he turned to his side and both quieted quickly. “Lance, are you alright?” she asked sitting down beside Lance while Matt went to Lance’s other side.

“Tired still,” he responded reaching an arm around Allura while he felt Matt doing the same thing to him. “How-?” his voice then broke then and Allura gave a small smile while reaching for a glass of water.

“Three days. I was worried but Matt and Hunk seemed to be calm. They were curious but not worried,” Allura said and Matt hummed his agreement to her statement.

“Ya, but you’re all rested up now. Or at least mostly,” Matt said and Lance hummed at that.

“Has there been any fights?” he whispered and the two shared a look.

“Yes, there has. But it was fine. Matt flew Blue only when it was desperate. Blue only deemed it desperate when fighters broke through and headed toward the Castle,” Allura said and Lance lowered his gaze at that, bad thoughts swirling through his mind. As Matt saw the look he squeezed Lance tighter.

“Oh no, you don’t. The whole time I was in there Blue kept pushing that this was only to protect you. She even forced me out right after we landed in the hanger,” Matt said with a smile and a small snort left Lance at that. “And it was in front of the others too. Pidge won’t let it go, I’m sure of it,” he continued and Lance nodded his head in agreeance. He knew Pidge liked getting info on anyone to be used as teasing or blackmail material.

“Later today, once you feel like it, we’ll go out onto the planet and get supplies. The planet we’re on we just liberated and they’ll be happy to have us get supplies from them,” Allura said and Lance nodded agreement. “We can even get you another blanket,” she said and Lance smiled at that, he liked soft things since it reminded him of his mom’s and siblings hugs. They were always so warm and comforting.

“Let’s let you rest for another hour or two, which even you prefer then you can get washed up, eat, and after we can go down with the others. I know they’ll be happy to hear you up and about,” Matt said and Lance nodded as he snuggled into the blankets, Allura, and Matt. They both smiled fondly at him as they laid down beside him and wrapped their arms around him.

“Oh, I heard your conversation,” Lance mumbled and the two stiffened. “Don’t be upset with each other, please. I understand-” a yawn broke up Lance’s sentence and the two relaxed as Lance seemed to melt into a puddle as sleep called him back.

“Don’t worry, we won’t,” Allura said and Matt hummed agreement. At hearing that, Lance hummed before falling back asleep and the two shared a look again showing that they understand.

**XXX**

“Lance!” Hunk called out when he saw Lance walking in between Allura and Matt. Everyone turned to them with a smile. Both Hunk and Pidge ran over, pulling Lance into a hug while Matt and Allura stayed back. “We were sooo worried about you!” he continued and Pidge nodded agreement. Keith and Shiro soon made their way over and pulled Lance into a quick hug once Pidge and Hunk let go.

“Glad your alright, kiddo,” Shiro said ruffling Lance’s hair as he stepped back causing a laugh to fall from Lance’s lips.

“So I’ve heard,” Lance said and everyone smiled gently. “What are we waiting for?” he asked and both Matt and Allura wrapped their arms around his. They walk out of the hover device and start going around the market they landed outside of. As they walked, aliens greeted them and thanked them.

“Thank you, paladin, for freeing us,” a woman said and Lance smiled at her.

“Your welcome, it was no problem,” he said and she smiled at him in thanks again.

“Who are those with you?” she asked and he glanced behind him toward his lovers.

“They’re my lovers, Matt, and Princess Allura,” he said fondly as he watched Matt put a flower in Allura’s hair.

“I bless you with the best of luck for you and your eternal partners,” she said and Lance nodded his thanks as she turned to walk away.

“What was that about?” Allura asked and Lance smiled at them.

“Nothing much,” he responded and the two smiled while pressing brief kisses to his cheeks. “Let’s continue looking around,” he said and the two nodded. As they walked down a aisle an alien man touched Lance’s arm. “Hello,” he greeted.

“Hello, Blue Paladin,” the alien greeted. “Thank you so very much for saving our people,” he said and Lance nodded before turning to his lovers and nodding. They nodded back and walked over to a stand, knowing that this thanking might take a little while.

“It was no big deal. It’s our pleasure to save everyone, especially if it means meeting so many different species and planets,” Lance said and the man laughed slightly at that.

“No, it is our pleasure to meet the mighty Paladins,” he said and Lance nodded.

“I can imagine that many would think that,” Lance responded and the alien nodded agreement.

“Yes, some would be mighty jealous to learn that only some can actually meet and speak to the Paladins, especially one as beautiful as you, Blue Paladin,” he said leaning close. Lance gave a strained smile while leaning back slightly.

“I’m sure. I hear enough from my lovers that I’m amazing,” Lance said stepping back and the alien took a matching step forward.

“Lovers?” he asked and Lance nodded.

“Yes, lovers. They’re right over there waiting for me.”

“What are lovers?” he asked.   
“They're what you call eternal partners, I guess,” Lance said.

“So you guess. Here, eternal partners are when you are bonded to one another. Are you bonded to them?” he asked stepping closer again and Lance stepped back, glancing over to Matt and Allura.

“No, not right now. But we plan to soon. It just depends,” Lance responded.

“By that then, you are not eternal partners yet,” he responded.

“But that doesn’t change the fact that I am taken,” Lance responded and the alien hummed in thought, still stepping toward Lance.

“Something wrong, love?” Matt asked, circling an arm around Lance’s tense body. They saw that the alien kept stepping closer to Lance even as he stepped back and knew to intervene. Once Lance felt the reassuring pressure of Matt’s arm around him, he relaxed into Matt’s embrace.

“Ah, hopefully, nothing,” he said and Allura pressed a kiss to his temple.

“Hello, I’m Princess Allura, the Blue Paladin’s lover, are you bothering him?” Allura asked and the alien glanced between the two and watched as Allura took one of Lance’s arms and wrapped her own around it, linking the two together.

“Ah,” the alien said and glanced between the two.

“As you can see, Lance here is taken. So, please don’t bother him anymore,” Matt said, and after, they led him away toward a different aisle. As they walk down different aisles, looking at different vendors, the encounter with the creepy alien slipped from Lance’s mind. Though they made sure to stay by his side all the time since which Lance appreciated greatly. He stepped away from them to go to the bathroom when the alien from before stepped in front of him.

“We can finally talk without interruption now,” he said and Lance flinched slightly.

“I’m taken already, ok? Leave me alone,” Lance said trying to push the alien to the side but he didn’t budge and instead grabbed Lance’s arm.

“Now you are taken by me,” he said and a scowl painted Lance’s lips.

“That’s not how being taken works. On my planet, when someone’s taken, another can’t take them unless the person breaks off their relationship with another. And I am NOT leaving my amazing lovers,” Lance said and the alien hummed in thought.

“Well, taken implies they took you. I’m just doing my own taking,” he replied, pulling Lance away from the bathrooms and down an alley. Lance pulled his arm but the alien didn’t let go of his grip.

“Let me go, creep,” Lance said struggling and the alien laughed.

“I don’t think so, lovely,” he said walking forward still with Lance being dragged in tow. Lance’s mind raced thinking of ways to get away. He then made his body go limp, startling the alien as he fell to the ground. The alien startled, losing his grip allowing Lance to swing his legs in an arc, knocking the alien down. Lance then swung up to his feet and got into a ready position.

“Now I suggest you leave me alone,” Lance said and the alien glared at him.

“I don’t think so,” he replied and a growl rumbled through the alley.

“You might want to reconsider that response,” a voice called out and Lance turned to see Matt standing there and turned back to the alien to see Allura on the other side with the aliens king. “Unless you wish to anger your king,” Matt continued while the three glared.

“You are coming back to the castle, Chen,” the king said and Chen bowed his head. “Now,” he said and Chen walked over to the king. “I hope this doesn’t affect our alliance,” he said and Allura smiled gently at him.

“No, it will not. Thank you for helping,” Allura said and the king nodded, leading Chen away while Allura made her way over to Lance. Both Matt and her wrapped their arms around him, hugging him tightly. “Are you alright honey?” she asked and Lance sighed.

“I am now. Thank you,” Lance said and the two nodded.

“Of course. Why don’t we get back to the castle? The others can finish getting supplies,” Allura said and Lance nodded agreement.

“Let’s do that,” he agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok! So here’s another one! This follows Training Deck Fiasco, I hope you liked it! And remember, feel free to talk to me or ask any question!


End file.
